Target Acquired!
by shanzlol
Summary: Hit The Target is back and he is back for revenge. He decides to not target Stampy but to target his loyal friend, L for Lee. He starts to play tricks on him and soon things go crazy and dangerous. Can Stampy save his best friend before its to late?
1. Introduction

Hi everybody! For anyone reading this I have actually send this to stampylongnose. So I hope you enjoy. ps this is my first minecraft fanfiction. Also in this fanfic Lee and HTT will talk because it will be kinda hard to have them not speak.

* * *

Stampy woke up to the sun streaming through the window of his house in his lovely world. He yawned and sat up in bed. He stomach made a loud grumbling sound which notified him it was time for his breakfast. He got out of bed and put on his iron boots. He went out to the balcony and waited for Lee to come out from behind the painting. He looked over across his lovely world, closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh air. A smile as he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He walked back in and was greeted with a Lee bear poking out from behind the painting.

"Morning Lee!" Stampy greeted his bear friend.

"Morning Stampy!" Lee said cheerfully

"So Lee, I woke up with a grumbly tummy. How can I put an end to this grumbling?"

Lee answered by placing down a freshly baked cake in front of him.

Stampy smiled and ate almost the whole cake but of course he left one slice for Lee as always.

"What are we going to be doing today?" Lee asked chewing on the piece of cake.

"Lee don't talk with your mouth full!" Stampy scolded "Anyway we are going to building a castle today. not a big one just a small one"

"Sounds great!" Lee said and walked out to the balcony.

"Where you going?" Stampy asked

Lee threw a ender pearl and disappeared.

Stampy shook his head and chuckled. He ran out of his room. He grabbed lots of stacks of cobblestone from a chest and headed to the spot where he was going to build his castle.


	2. mystery shot

By the time Stampy had arrived at the place where the castle was going to be built, Lee had already started to make the base.

"Here, Lee some more cobble for you" Stampy put a stack of cobblestone on the floor.

Lee ran over to pick it up and got back to work. Stampy started to build a trench around the castle so he could have water around the castle with a drawbridge. Stampy had finished his trench and Lee was half way through building already? Then Stampy realised he had forgotten the buckets of water back at the house.

"Lee, I'm popping back to the house" Stampy shouted up to Lee

Lee nodded and Stampy ran back to the house. Lee continued to build the castle thinking about what Stampy would name this castle. What Lee didn't know, he was being watched by a sneaky, sly person who was hiding behind a mound of dirt. This person shot a arrow at Lee and struck him in the back. Lee fell and landed on the ground with a thud. Lee looked around to see who shot him but know one could be seen.

Shortly after Stampy returned to find a confused Lee bear.

"Lee, what are you doing down here your supposed to be up there" Stampy said pointing at the top of the castle.

"I fell" Lee lied. He didn't want to tell Stampy or he'll think he was crazy because know one els was here.

"Come on Lee back up there"

Lee faked a laugh and piled back up. He started building once more thinking about what happened


	3. unexpected visit

It was becoming night and the castle was almost complete. Stampy was very satisfied with the progress and was happy to head home and get some well earned rest.

"Good night Lee" Stampy said getting into bed

"Night" Lee said going behind the painting.

Lee climbed up the ladder which led to his bedroom. When he got there he has a very unexpected surprise. Hit the Target was in his bedroom

"What are you doing here?" Lee growled

Hit the Target chuckled "I'm here for revenge!"

Lee growled and grabbed his sword. "Your supposed to be dead"

"Oh Lee haven't you learned. You will never defeat me!"

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here"

"Like I said revenge and what is the best way to have revenge on Stampylongnose? Target his loyal companion!"

"You leave me and Stampy alone. Go away and never come back"

"This is just the beginning. Don't you tell anyone about our little talk tonight things will get dangerous for you and Stampy. You have been warned!"

Hit the Target ran out of the room without making a sound.

Lee was speechless. He had no idea what he should do.

"Maybe its just a dream. I'm going to wake up and it would all be a dream" Lee muttered

Lee just went to bed and fell asleep instantly and that night he had strange dreams...or more like nightmares!


	4. Are you OK?

Morning came fast as usual and Stampy woke up from his deep sleep. He yawned and got out of bed and was greeted by...no one. Stampys's first thought was Lee bear had slept in. He decided to wake him up. He went behind the painting and climbed up the ladder. He was about to shout 'good morning' but Lee's bed was empty. Stampy stood there in shock. Where was Lee?

Lee was standing on the balcony on the kitty cat condo, staring down at the water, recalling what had happened the night before. Hit the Target was back and he ment business. He heard someone calling his name but he took no notice. Mittens came up beside him and Lee looked down at the cat. He sighed and jumped into the water below. He swam to the edge and climbed out. Stampy came running up to him.

"Lee were have you been" Stampy said frantically.

"I went for a early morning walk"

"More like a extremely early morning walk. Anyway I want a cake"

"I...haven't had time...to make one"

"What! No cake. Lee I'm disappointed"

"Sorry Stamps"

Stampy huffed "come on I want this castle finished today so you better work hard"

"Yeah I'll go and get cobble meet you there" Lee rushed off back to the house to get cobble while Stampy went to the castle.

Lee was looking in a chest for cobblestone. He had managed to find 3 stacks. He hurried out off the house and headed towards the castle but on the way he swore someone was following him. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. He couldn't see anyone so he carried on. He reached the castle and started building but he was stopped by Stampy

"Lee we need to talk"

Lee came to stand by Stampy.

"Lee are you feeling OK?" Stampy questioned

"Yeah why wouldn't I be"

"You didn't bake me a cake, you went for a walk at the crack of dawn and you have built one of the castle towers wrong" Stampy pointed at the tower that Lee had built. It was taller than the rest and it wasn't straight.

"Stampy, I'm fine."

"If you say so" They both got back to work but Stampy kept a close eye on Lee.


	5. BearNapped!

The sun was almost set and Stampy and Lee had just finished building the 'kitty cat castle'.

"What a good days work. I'm ready for bed" Stampy said

"You go ahead Stampy I'll be there in a minute" Lee said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I fancy a little walk. Go back Stampy I'll be there shortly" and with that Lee left and walked towards the Funland.

Stampy looked puzzled. What was up with Lee? He slowly started to make his way back to the house.

Lee wondered through the funland looking at the floor. Suddenly he bumped into something that he knew wasn't supposed to be there. He slowly lifted his head up and came face to face with Hit the Target! He jumped backwards.

"Hello Lee" Hit the Target growled

"Go away" Lee mumbled as he backed away

"That's not very nice"

Lee turned around and got ready to run but Hit the Target was was faster and he splashed a potion of slowness 3 and weakness 4 on him. Lee couldnt move. Hit the Target grabbed him and took him to his secret lair...

Meanwhile Stampy was wondering where Lee had got to. He refused to go to sleep not knowing if Lee was OK or not. He decided to go look for him. He took his dog Duncan and cat mittens to keep him company and for protection. He reached the funland and looked everywhere for him there but he was no where to be seen. He decided to search all over his lovely world but he knew that would take forever so he rushed back to the dog house and knocked to Squid's room door. He heard him grumble, Stampy chuckled. Squid opened his door and was shocked to see his good friend Stampy.

"Hi Stamps. I don't want to be rude but...what are you doing here at stupid o clock in the morning." Squid said sounding annoyed

"Sorry! I don't mean to alarm you but...Lee's been bearnapped!"


	6. Quest to save Lee Bear

Squid stood at the door speachless.

"Did you just say Lee has been bearnapped?" Squid said

"Yes! I can't find him anywhere and its not like him to just disappear off the face of the earth" Stampy said concerned.

"Let's just split up and look everywhere OK. Just don't panic" Squid said in a calm voice

Stampy nodded and he ran off one way while Squid ran off another way. They searched and searched through the night but Lee was no where to be found. Dawn broke and Stampy met Squid in his bedroom to decide what to do next.

"What are we going to do!" Stampy panicked

"Stampy, please calm down. We need to think and panicking isn't helping."

Stampy took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. "What are we going to do?"

Before Squid could answer something fell onto the balcony. Stampy went to get it and brought it back in. It was a piece of paper with writing on it. Stampy read it out loud

To my dear arch nemesis. If you want to see your stupid Bear friend again come meet me on SOS island at dusk. -HTT

Both of them gasped

"But Hit the Target is dead ..." Stampy stuttered

"Don't worry we'll get Lee back" Squid reassured his friend

"He is not getting away with this! I will save you Lee I PROMISE!" Stampy shouted.

Stampy was determine to save Lee no matter what the cost. Along with Squid he could do anything.

This was the Quest to save Lee Bear.


	7. The meeting

Squid and Stampy waited till dusk then headed over to SOS island. When they got there Hit the Target was no where to be found.

"Stampy, are you sure he said meet here at dusk?" Squid asked impatiently.

"Im sure of it" Stampy said nervously

They waited and waited and waited but Hit the Target never showed his face. By now the moon was high in the sky. Both of them were tired of waiting.  
Suddenly out of no where Hit the Target appeared with a evil grin on his face. Stampy and Squid drew their swords.

"Why hello Stampy, I see you bought backup" Hit the Target greeted

"Your late" Stampy growled

"So what"

"Where. Is. Lee!" Squid demanded

"Be quiet Squidward"

Squid was very offended at what Target had said. He was about to retaliate but Stampy butted in.

"Where is he, Target! Where is Lee"

"A place where you will never find him"

"Don't play games with me. Tell me where he is"

"All you got to know is you will never see him again" And with that Hit the Target dived into the water and disappeared.

Stampy was going to go in after him but Squid stopped him.

"Squid let me go I need to find Lee"

"No I'll go im a better swimmer considering im a Squid" Squid dived in after Target.

Stampy shouted after him "Be careful"

Stampy felt a shiver go down his spine. He knew deep inside him that this wasn't going to end well.


	8. Finding HTT

Stampy went back to his house and paced up and down his bedroom. He couldn't stop thinking about Target and Lee. Time passed and it soon become morning. Stampy made his own breakfast but didn't feel like eating it without Lee. Plus it would taste much better if Lee had made it. Stampy went onto the balcony and stared blankly ahead. He felt very uneasy.

More time passed and it was almost sunset again. Squid hadn't returned which made Stampy feel more worried than ever. Now both his best friends were missing. He had to do something, he had to find them.

He gathered some food, weapons and armour and headed for SOS island. He reached there as soon as the sun was set. He looked down into the water to see if he could spot something. The only thing that was down there was Long bow's old house. Then Stampy had an epiphany, Hit the Target must be hiding down there. Stampy leapt into the water and headed straight to the underwater house.

He finally reached the house. He cautiously looked around. He crept silently around the place but stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound of footsteps. He looked around for a place to hide but there was no good place to hide. As the footsteps grew louder Stampy panicked but when he saw who it was he was so happy.

"Squid!" Stampy said with joy

"Stampy am I glad to see you"

"Im glad to see you too where have you been?"

"I've been searching this place from top to bottom to see if Target was here"

"And is he?"

"No I have no idea where he could have gone"

Stampy sighed.

"We will find Target and bring back Lee"

"I hope so. I..." Before Stampy could finish, Target appeared round the corner.


	9. Battle till the end

Stampy and Squid quickly drew their swords.

"We meet again Target and this time we're taking you down and getting Lee back" Stampy said confidently

"You think you can beat me, Never." Target took out his sword and lunged at Stampy.

Squid stepped in front of him and took the hit. He stumbled backwards and dropped his sword. Stampy rushed over to him.

"Squid are you ok?" Stampy asked in a panic stricken voice.

"Yeah...I think so but you need to beat him" Squid gasped

Stampy spun round to face Target.

"I'll end you Target!" He yelled as he ran for him swinging his sword like a mad man.

Target dodged his first attack but wasn't fast enough to dodge his second. He cried in pain but stood his ground.

The battle raged on and with every passing second it got more intense but Stampy fought with all his might

"Do it for Lee" A voice said in Stampy's mind.

Target was almost defeated.

"No this cant be happening" Target shouted

"This it the end" Stampy screamed "Now for the last time where is Lee"

"He's...He's in your secret basement/lair under your house"

Stampy hit, Target once more and Target fell to the ground and disappeared, hopefully for good.

"Stampy you did it" Squid cheered

"I actually did it. Now lets go get Lee"

Stampy and Squid rushed off to the secret lair.


	10. My Lee Bear

Stampy and Squid hurried to the secret base.

"I cant believe he was there all along right under me cat whiskers!" Stampy said as they arrived at the ladder to take them down there.

"Its ok Stampy im sure Lee is fine and Target is gone forever, I hope."

Stampy quickly did the combination lock and opened the iron door. They rushed in and looked around the room. They couldn't see Lee anywhere.

"What if Target lied, Squid" Stampy said sadly.

"Stampy?" A small quiet voice said

Stampy and Squid looked in the direction of the voice and their eyes lit up. Lee came out of the corner of the room.

"LEE" Stampy and Squid shouted.

Stampy and Lee started to run towards each other.

Time seemed to have slowed down for Stampy as he ran towards his best friend. He never thought he would see Lee again after he found out that Target had captured him but there he was running towards him full of joy.

They reached each other and they greeted one another.

"Oh Lee im so glad to see you"

"Im glad to see you Stampy. Im so sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"I should have told you about Hit the Target but I thought I could handle him"

"That's in the past and he wont be coming back for a long time"

"Thankyou Stampy and you too Squid"

"Your welcome" Stampy and Squid said together.

They left the secret base and went to the house. It was all over. Life was back to normal in Stampy's Lovely World!

THE END

Hope you enjoyed it. Thankyou for reading!


End file.
